Penguin Chat 3
Penguin chat 3 opened to the public on march 31st 2005. It shut down on october 28th 2005 and included some features that are not in the current version. Two examples are ninjas and snowcats. The swf of the chat can still be played, but dosn't work very well, since it's been offline for 5 years. Rooms There were several rooms. Not as many as we have in club penguin tho. The town looked similar. The coffee shop had more chairs and tables, the nightclub's lights were a stronger colour, the gift shop had no door, the paths on the left and right were covered in snow and it was snowing! The coffee shop was similar. Just no upstairs. The nightclub was a bit different. It had disco balls, also, it had a different colour for the dance floor, there was no upstairs and the Boiler rooms speaker was in a different place. Also the Penguin Band played there too. The boiler room was darker and there was no door to the Cave. Then, there was no gift shop. When you walked into it, you got redirected to a page on rocketsnail.com where you could buy penguin chat merchandise. Then on the right of the town was a construction site, where you could buy a hard hat for your Penguin to wear. Then, there was a plain room, which later had an igloo in it. This became the new home for the band. It was a plain igloo, that looks a bit like the snow globe igloo design. After that, you got the old snow forts. This looked a bit like the town, exept it had no buildings. Also, there was a coming soon sign. This proberly meant that the snow forts was meant to be there and they didn't have time before Club penguin opened. Then, you would be back at the town, so it was kind of a loop. You could also do it by going left aswell. Penguin sprites The penguin sprites in penguin chat 3 were slightly different to the ones in Club penguin. They were more liney because back then computers wern't as good. Thier beak position has also changed in club penguin. Toolbar In the toolbar, there was a chatbox, like the one in Club penguin. There was also an emotes buton, two other Emotes buttons, there was a button to make it bigger or smaller and a guestion mark button. This told you who created it and there was a link to Rocketsnail.com on it. Then, at the top of the screen, there was a disconnect button, a log button and report button. Trivia *Penguin chat 2 was just a predecessor to it. *It is unknown if the snow in the town was at a christmas party and they forgot to take it out, or if it was snowing permantly. Gallery File:Towns.png|Look, and you can see the towns compared! File:Nightclubpc3.png|The old nightclub. Links *If you want to see what it looked like, click here. *If you want to see the play page, click here. *If you want to see rocketsnail.com, click here.